Face Down
by Underground Romance
Summary: Once again, Misa shows up with a bruise covered with makeup. And Matsuda's had enough of it. MatsudaMisa.


**Face Down  
**

"What happened, Misa-chan?"

Misa looked over in surprise, her hair twisting around her neck, slipping over her shoulder, which was exposed, her black shirt slipping off her sagging shoulders. Instantly, she straightened herself and smiled brightly, pushing hair out of her face and nodding towards the girl who had asked her this, looking quite worried. Misa had a bruise right above her eye, which was covered with make up, but had smeared from her rubbing her forehead so much that day.

"Misa tripped." She lied, turning away and sitting down, picking up her purse and setting it next to her without another word. Light looked over at her blankly from where he sat, and she turned towards him, smiling nervously. He spun away from her and continued what he was doing previously. She turned away and rummaged through her purse, spotting her concealer and pulling it out. She opened it, rubbing her fingers in it messily and smearing it on her bruise, at which she winced slightly.

She snapped it shut and slipped it in her bag, standing to her feet and pulling her shirt over her stomach, hopping over to Light. She paused next to him and hugged him, kissing his cheek and announcing that she was leaving for her shoot. He only nodded as she spun around and bounced off. Worried eyes followed her, until she was outside and out of view.

"That was close." She whispered, clutching her stomach and closing her eyes, leaning against the wall and slipping down against it until she was sitting down. "It didn't really hurt anyway." She told herself, opening her eyes and nodding. "Light said he was sorry, so it must have been a mistake! Light-kun loves Misa-chan…he does…" She trailed off, the lies she told herself calming her.

"Oh!" She said, leaping to her feet. "The shoot. Oh…my purse!" She pouted upon realizing she had forgotten it, and sighed, shaking her head at her own stupidity. She turned and went back into the building, following the stairs upwards. She reflected on what happened that morning as she did so, to see what she had done wrong.

It had been early when she got up, since Light always left for work earlier on Sundays. She had gotten dressed and went to meet him, and saw that he was shrugging into his jacket, and grabbing his coffee. Happy to see him, she had jumped at him, hugging him tightly and screaming his name in joy. He had stumbled back, dropping his coffee, at which she pulled away with wide eyes. Light always seemed to get mad at the most simplest of mistakes.

"Sorry Light-kun!" She had stammered, trying to turn away. But he had already hit her in the face, making her fall onto her back, crying out. He had only glared at her, and left her there as he left, leaving her temple throbbing in pain as she clutched it. After she sat there in a daze, she had gotten to her feet and hastily covered it up, like she had with all her other bruises and injuries.

And the she came here. She didn't realize she had a new habit; rubbing her forehead when she was stressed or thinking too much. So, she had smeared her concealer, exposing the now-dark grey bruise. Of course, Misa was the master at lying, so everyone believed the stories she told. But lately, they had been getting suspicious, since Misa wasn't _that _clumsy.

She realized she was here, and she poked her head in, blinking when she saw Matsuda had her purse in his hands, walking towards Light.

"Hey!" Misa said enthusiastically, hopping towards him. "That's Misa's purse! Thanks Matsuda-kun!" She squealed, taking it and smiling brightly at him. He watched her gently, before brushing his fingertips along her bruise, at which she blinked at him curiously.

"You can't hide it." he said softly. She was silent, glancing at Light nervously, who wasn't paying attention. She turned her attention back to Matsuda, who still had his warm hand on her bruise. And for some reason, it made her injury feel a lot better with his warm hands on it.

"Hide…what?" She whispered. He only shook his head, his hand sliding down her cheek and tilting her face towards him.

"Light hits you, doesn't he?"

At this, all heads turned, and Misa backed away, eyes wide and hands waving in the air frantically. "No! Light loves Misa! Light-kun would never hit Misa! Never!"

Light was staring at her coldly, and the girl from earlier was nodding, looking pained. Everyone else was just watching in silence. Matsuda bit his lip but nodded slowly, as if reminding himself it was for the best. He stepped towards her, but she only stepped away.

"Misa, I want to help you."

Light stood, and narrowed his eyes. "I don't hit her." He said. "Like she had said. Drop it."

Misa shuddered under his angry gaze, and knew she was going to get punished later for this. But Matsuda wouldn't give up, and he spun on Light, grabbing the front of his shirt and glaring at him.

"Don't lie!" He bellowed in rage. "She didn't do anything to deserve to be beaten like that! No one does!"

Light only stared at him with angry eyes, eyes narrowed and jaw set tightly. Yet he made no move to move from Matsuda's enraged grip, as if accepting his anger. Yet he didn't speak.

"Damnit!" Matsuda yelled. Misa covered her mouth with her hands, eyes wide as she took another step backwards, almost running into L. She turned to him, hugging him and burying her face into his shoulder.

"Make them stop!" She said into his shirt, muffled by the fabric. "Please!"

But L only stood there, watching the scene with an impassive expression on. He shifted, putting his oddly warm hand on Misa's shoulder, and speaking to her as he ducked his head so his chin was next to her ear.

"It's supposed to be like this, Misa…" he said softly. She just stood there, listening as the fight continued.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Light said coldly, causing Misa to turn her head so she could see, the sound of L's heartbeat pounding against her ear.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Matsuda shouted. Light only blinked dully. Furious, Matsuda pulled his arm back and threw a messy punch at Light, who ducked, twisting from his grip and stepping away. Matsuda growled, jerking forward and going to punch Light again, when Light retaliated with a simple swift blow to his chin. Matsuda stumbled back, gripping it and glaring, only for L to finally step in, holding Misa by her shoulder as he said coldly.

"Stop."

The two men obediently paused, dropping their arms and staring at him blankly, as if not completely registering what he just said. L released a trembling Misa, and stepped forward.

"Go back to your work." He demanded. "Now."

Light scowled, but turned and sat back down, and Matsuda just scurried off to the bathroom. Misa hesitated, glanced at L, then Light, then shook her head and ran after Matsuda.

She found him sitting on the cold bathroom floor, pressing a wet paper towel to his chin, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. Misa stared at him before walking over, sitting next to him and looking over at im when he jumped and turned to her.

"Here." She said, taking the towel and pulling him to face her. He obeyed, and she pressed it to his lips, rubbing the blood off and moving it away, standing up and rinsing it off with cold water, before returning and pressing it to his chin. He watched her through all this, and when she saw this she smiled slightly.

"Why?" He asked. "Would you let him do that to you?"

She looked away, adjusting it so she sat on her knees, placing her other hand on his cheek as she scooted closer to him, pressing the towel harder on his chin, at which he winced slightly.

"Misa…loves him." She whispered pitifully.

"Do you really?" Matsuda asked softly, staring at her as she looked up at him. She fell silent, pondering this as she looked away at his chin. She would have usually said yes in a heartbeat, but…now…it was like everything was different.

"I don't know." She finally admitted, looking back into his eyes. "I don't know."

And then he kissed her.

She didn't realize it until she felt his warm lips move against hers, pressing against her, the taste of blood on her tongue, but it tasted oddly sweet. She wanted to pull away, but she found herself drop her hands and kiss back, eyes closing. Because Matsuda was so gentle, and this felt so right. It was unlike any kiss she had ever received before.

Finally, he pulled away, and she opened her eyes, meeting his soft brown ones. She felt like she was falling deep into them, and she managed to pull away as she opened her mouth and spoke.

"Why did you do that to Misa?"

He closed his eyes and shook his had, rubbing his chin and sitting back. "Because…" he said, opening his eyes and turning to her. "Because…I love Misa."

_What?_

Light never said that to her. And now, Matsuda said these three words with such truth and love, that she actually gasped and put her hand over her mouth, eyes wide and cheeks red.

"W-What?"

He only kissed her again, his hand on the back of her head. She was too dazed to react, so she let him kiss her as she collected her thoughts. He finally pulled away and stared at her, before standing up and throwing the paper towel away, blushing red at his own bold actions.

"Misa…" She said quietly, standing up as he went to leave. He paused, glancing back at her. She bit her tongue and brushed past him, speaking in a whisper. "Misa loves Matsuda, too."

She hurried away, leaving a surprised, dazed and elated Matsuda by the bathroom, watching the girl he loved return to the man that caused her so much pain.


End file.
